Insight
by Heat Spark
Summary: "No puede ser una mentira. Pero tampoco quiere que no sea mentira". La nueva comprensión de Chris acerca de Albert Wesker le hará replantearse las motivaciones de su excapitán y en consecuencia decidir si confiar o no en él. [Regalo para AdrianSnapeHouse, Intercambio 2016]


Este escrito es un regalo para _AdrianSnapeHouse,_ que es mi amiga invisible en el intercambio del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror. La verdad es que la idea da para tanto que las posibilidades me dejaron en shock. Espero que te guste. Tus ideas son como una lámpara prendida en uno de los salones oscuros de la vida.

 **Disclaimer:** Resident Evil no es mío, es de Capcom... bla, bla, bla. Lo de siempre.

* * *

 **Insight**

* * *

Como muestra de humanidad, le han dejado conservar los lentes de sol.

Albert Wesker yace en el centro de la habitación, con una camisa anti fuerza inmovilizándole los brazos y una postura de dignidad que deja claro a cualquiera que lo vea que no piensa ser humillado. Desde que lo trajeron a las instalaciones de la B.S.A.A. no ha proporcionado ninguna información útil, y eso tiene que terminar ya.

"Quizás no me he expresado con claridad", dice cuando observa entrar al capitán Redfield a la pequeña celda en donde lo incomunican desde hace un par de horas. "O ustedes no me han hecho las preguntas adecuadas".

No sonríe, a pesar de que su comentario contiene, en su tono, una burla implícita. La desorientación que sintió cuando despertó se ha ido. Sus sentidos ya no están embotados y su visión es bastante decente. Sin embargo, la debilidad y el dolor que aún siente le ayudan a localizar las lesiones que le ocasionaron los agentes al atraparlo.

"Es mejor que tengas cuidado con lo que dices, Wesker".

El moreno mueve una silla para posicionarse enfrente del otro y se sienta. Aún usa el uniforme.

"Bien, Wesker, ya que no quieres hablarnos sobre Uroboros, entonces contéstame a mí esto: ¿Por qué me salvaste?", gruñe con brusquedad. La respuesta del rubio se limita a una sonrisa sosegada. "Ya veo que hacerte hablar es una pérdida masiva de tiempo. Si no quieres responder será mejor que te lo plantees nuevamente".

El excapitán de los S.T.A.R.S. observa el cañón del arma que saca su antiguo subordinado y desvía la mirada. Difícilmente una bala lo mataría, pero en el estado debilitado en el que se encuentra el impacto le causaría bastante dolor.

Incluso si sale de esa pequeña cárcel, afuera se encontrará con un pasillo y varias habitaciones con un montón de soldados preparados para descargar toda su munición sobre un enemigo aparentemente fácil de derribar. Lo último que quiere en su huida es tener que lidiar con soldados poco entrenados y ávidos de honor. Además, la recuperación de sus lesiones le está pasando factura. Su energía no es suficiente para abatir a más de veinte hombres a la vez.

El dejarse capturar se está convirtiendo en un inconveniente, más que en un sacrificio necesario.

"A menos que quieras verme morir mientras hablo no veo razones para decírtelo. Realmente esperaba que dejáramos de perder el tiempo con esta conversación".

"¡Wesker! Dímelo o juro que…", se acerca un poco más, apuntándole por puro reflejo con el cañón de la pistola. Nada le impide ejecutarlo aquí y ahora. Ni siquiera Jill, la cual estaría más que satisfecha si lo hiciera. Podría, incluso, desgarrarle la garganta con el cuchillo que siempre lleva encima. Al observar más de cerca al rubio nota una leve capa de sudor sobre sus rasgos, ¿está tan débil como parece? Quizás no. "Quiero escuchar tus razones".

El silencio le vuelve a responder. Ante los ojos de Chris, Wesker no hace más jugar con su mente. No hay persona en este mundo que resista la misma cantidad de heridas y sufrimiento sin morir, y eso, en sí mismo, es otra prueba para que crea que Albert Wesker no es más que un monstruo creado por empresas ambiciosas e inhumanas. Una B.O.W. que tiene forma humana.

Con fiereza decide continuar con su interrogatorio. Algo debe de servir como gatillo para sacarle la verdad.

"A ti sólo te importan las personas que puedes manipular y usar. Todos los que confiaron en ti murieron. ¡¿Por qué demonios no me dejaste morir allá afuera?! ¡No tiene sentido! Explícate ahora mismo o puedes irte olvidando de tu vida. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?".

"Todo lo que has vivido hasta ahora es una mentira que yo mismo te hice creer", responde Wesker con tranquilidad. Sí, impidió que aquella B.O.W. acabase con la vida de Chris Redfield, pero, ¿a qué precio?

Ya no es el joven subordinado que solía dirigirse a él con timidez y cierta solemnidad. Ya ni siquiera recuerda cómo brillaban los ojos del Redfield con alegría, y él mismo se obligó a no mirarlo más que con decepción y enfado. Sí, el potencial del menor era visible cuando estaba a su cargo, pero ahora parece que se ha convertido en una masa de músculos impredecible y estúpida.

Un final poco digno para alguien a quien alguna vez le confió sus espaldas. Totalmente inaceptable.

"¿Qué?".

Sí, ahí está esa expresión de incredulidad tan suya. Si le hubiera presentado otra traición estaría satisfecho de sí mismo. Es tan sencillo encontrar sus puntos de presión que no tiene gracia.

"Desde hace más de diez años que persigues los objetivos que te dejo perseguir", explica. El dolor se hace presente en su cuerpo. No hay punto fijo de donde proceda, lo cual significa que está perdiendo una batalla que debería estar luchando en otro momento. Se tambalea ligeramente antes de flexionar las rodillas y aferrarse con el peso a su postura erguida. Odia estar así de vulnerable, pero no es necesario que oculte su resolución. Tras cerrar los ojos, continúa. "Si me conoces lo suficientemente bien sabrás que jamás dejaría mi vida en manos de una persona como Excella Gionne".

Sus habilidades curativas deben estar mermadas. Probablemente por la falta del suero.

"¿Por qué estás diciéndome todas estas estupideces?".

Chris no entiende nada, pero ha observado a Wesker trastabillar y aquello le ha recordado que incluso los infectados son capaces de sentir. De lo contrario no chillarían cuando una bala se les entierra en el cuerpo.

"Chris", Wesker lo mira a los ojos. Sí, el hombre sigue siendo igual de obstinado y valiente como cuando lo conoció. Lamentablemente su impulsividad también sigue intacta. Será difícil convencerlo de la verdad. "¿Realmente crees que estaba intentando matarte? Cualquier otro, en mi lugar, habría tenido éxito mucho antes. Tus habilidades son excepcionales, pero no lo suficiente como para salvarte de la muerte."

"Estás mintiendo. ¡Estás tratando de engañarme otra vez, ¿verdad?! ¡Desde el principio me trataste como tu conejillo de Indias! Dijiste que siempre estuviste por y para Umbrella. ¡Que no significábamos nada para ti!"

Wesker se ríe. Su risa es un sonido apagado, pero controlado. No se asemeja en nada a la risa que el agente escuchó del mismo hombre en África.

El tema de Raccoon City, creyó que no lo volvería a escuchar jamás.

"¿Crees que habría salvado a la señorita Valentine de ser así? Desde la perspectiva de Umbrella, Jill no era más que una persona apta para luchar contra sus creaciones biológicas. Habría sobrevivido sólo como un montón de números en el informe que les mandé. Una muerte más sin sentido y sin importancia para los científicos y accionistas. Un soldado derrotado por culpa de un veneno común y corriente, fácil de curar. Ni siquiera herí demasiado a tus nuevos compañeros de equipo, no puedes culparme por su incompetencia".

Su muerte no es un hecho, aún tiene tiempo para salir de aquí y preparar más suero, y luego identificar el problema en su organismo. Su virus fue estable durante años, sólo comenzó a causarle problemas en los últimos meses.

"Yo mismo los entrené, Redfield. No esperaba menos de ustedes. La personalidad de Vickers le hizo tomar una decisión y quizás no fuese la más conveniente para ustedes, _para nosotros_ ; pero si reflexionas al respecto te darás cuenta de que el virus se habría esparcido de todas maneras. En cuestión de semanas Raccoon City se habría contaminado y ninguno de ustedes habría tenido la experiencia necesaria para sobrevivir. Frost era un experto en todo en lo que el resto de ustedes no. Su pérdida fue lamentable y, aunque no me creas, no podía disparar todos mis cartuchos para salvarles de algo que también podía matarme a mí. Necesitaba los datos de combate", una sonrisa distraída se le forma en los labios. "A Umbrella no le importaba mi vida. Además, como tú mismo lo has comprobado, a los infectados les atrae el ruido. Disparar es una decisión correcta cuando no se está en campo abierto y tienes a un grupo de buenos hombres a tu mando. El equipo Bravo, por otra parte, contaba con miembros casi igual de talentosos que ustedes. La señorita Chambers demostró ser una digna miembro de los S.T.A.R.S., mientras que todos los demás no hicieron más que fracasar en su vano intento por sobrevivir a lo desconocido".

Sacude la cabeza.

"Admito que el asunto de Burton no fue el mejor de mis movimientos, pero tampoco fue el peor. Como miembro de un equipo no puedes desarrollar emociones muy fuertes por otros miembros; por eso yo consideraba su amor familiar como un arma de doble filo, lo motivaba a ser mejor en su trabajo, pero también lo convertía en un peón bastante útil".

No añade nada respecto a la obvia unión entre Chris y Jill. No es necesario desligarse de todas las emociones para estudiar la situación, considerar los factores, y después proceder con cautela. A veces los sentimientos son un estorbo innecesario, pero dependen del poco autocontrol del que los porte.

William Birkin era su amigo, y jamás le provocó problemas a la hora de continuar con su plan de derrocar a la compañía farmacéutica.

"Estás diciendo estupideces… Nos traicionaste sin pensarlo".

"Tomé decisiones cuestionables, Chris".

"¡¿Pero quién te crees que eres?!", se le acerca y lo sacude por los hombros. No hay manera de que Wesker se suelte del agarre, pero tampoco lo cree necesario. Ahora mismo, Chris tiene una gran carga emocional de la cual deshacerse. Mostrar cierta sumisión lo calmará y le hará pensar que tiene todo bajo control. "No puedes esperar que sea amable contigo después de lo que hiciste, no somos piezas de ajedrez para que juegues así con nuestras vidas".

"Si no lo hubiera hecho…", le mantiene la mirada a modo de advertencia. No continúa. La historia de los fundadores de Umbrella, el modo de vida de los investigadores y científicos, las motivaciones de Spencer y los deseos de Marcus; todo está fuera de contexto para una persona que apenas y reconoce que tuvo un papel importante en la destrucción de un gran mal.

Chris le suelta y corresponde el gesto con una mirada asesina. La traición del entonces capitán Wesker le ha seguido como un fantasma desde que se unió a la batalla contra el bioterrorismo. No son suficientes las palabras. Todavía no.

"No vas a salir de esto tan fácilmente".

"No pretendo salir. No sin el suero, el cual, lamentablemente, tú y tu compañera se encargaron de no hacerme llegar. Umbrella tenía planes peores para cada uno de ustedes. Los ayudé porque eran mis hombres y yo era su capitán. Nadie puede fingir por tanto tiempo, Redfield", lo mira a los ojos. Dorado contra azul. "Todo lo que hice, lo hice por tu bien. Yo quería que los S.T.A.R.S. sobrevivieran, que _tú_ sobrevivieras. Era necesario para derrocar a Umbrella y ahora que ya no existe… Sí, otra vez tomé decisiones equivocadas, pero el sitio en donde hemos terminado es el ideal, ¿no lo crees?".

La arrogancia ausente en la postura y tono de voz de su antiguo capitán provoca que Chris maldiga por lo bajo. No puede ser una mentira. Pero tampoco quiere que no sea mentira. Es más fácil odiarle que darle la razón. Además, no se está disculpando, se justifica.

"Siempre fuiste el mejor de mis hombres, no hagas esto más difícil. Sabes que no te estoy mintiendo", susurra Wesker. "Tener un virus resistente a todo excepto al calor y al fuego no es la mejor de las ideas cuando se está en África".

Al principio, Chris no responde, no logra hacerlo.

Una mezcla de orgullo —el mismo que solía sentir cuando el rubio le aseguraba que su desempeño durante las misiones había sido excelente— y tristeza se entrelaza en su interior. Las palabras son un juego sucio.

"¿…Wesker?", se atreve a decirlo con un nudo en la garganta. La cabeza le comienza a dar vueltas porque está cometiendo una imprudencia. Se está descuidando ante el enemigo. Afuera de esa prisión debe de haber muchos hombres que confían plenamente en él y que desean que tome justicia, que esperan que le meta una bala al imbécil que provocó parte de la locura por la cual tienen que luchar todos los días; pero es incapaz de disparar, o de volver a fruncir el ceño.

Es cierto, ahora _él_ es el capitán.

"Estoy un poco desilusionado de que hayas demorado en unir los puntos", protesta con cansancio.

Sus ojos vuelven a cerrarse. El mareo está allí, queriendo tumbarlo en el suelo y confundirlo con una serie de paredes desnudas que dejan de ser blancas por momentos, pero no lo permitirá.

"Aún no has explicado todo lo que has hecho. Han muerto muchas personas por tu culpa. No hay nada que puedas hacer para que te perdone lo que has hecho. Ni siquiera si dices que lo que hiciste estuvo bien. No lo estuvo".

" _Alguien_ desestabilizó mi virus", aclara antes de que el moreno le pregunte. "El suero es una solución deficiente, pero funcional".

"¿A qué te refieres?".

"Mi razonamiento está comprometido. No puedo asegurarte que no esté de acuerdo con todas las decisiones que tomé, pero tampoco diré que no las considero, aún ahora, acertadas. Requiero del suero, y de una cura también. ¿Me ayudarás a encontrarlos, Chris?".

La rabia y traición siguen bombeándole en el cuerpo a Chris cuales estacas, no puede decirle que sí; pero decirle que no sería un error muy grande. No es ningún asesino para dejar que las respuestas que desea obtener se vayan por el inodoro.

Si quiere entender qué está pasando tendrá que cometer una estupidez más. Aún hay muchas preguntas sin responder. Muchas oportunidades para acabar con lo que ya está terminado.

Incluso puede darse cuenta de lo sencillo que resulta ser todo si sigue sus sugerencias (que más que eso son órdenes). Wesker siempre ha sido un hombre metódico que pese a las adversidades que se le presentan siempre sabe qué hacer. No hay manera de que le esté tendiendo una trampa. Si lo hace está actuando de una manera maravillosa.

Allí, con los pies sujetos y los brazos entrelazados parece inofensivo, adolorido.

Se le está acabando el tiempo. Jill les había dicho a Sheva y a él que requería de un suero para estabilizar su virus, eso fue hace meses. Ahora que es capitán y tiene hombres a su cargo no puede explicar cómo es que sigue vivo. Pero desea saberlo, y esa es suficiente razón para ladrarle a cualquiera que se atreva a considerarlo un idiota.

"Sí, capitán".


End file.
